


Haunted Love Night

by Sakurauchi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Himari and Tomoe get a little carried away in the middle of a courage test.





	Haunted Love Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something in light of the current event  
> (But I may do a lot more with these two in the future. ♡)

Uehara Himari walked in the empty halls of an abandoned school in the middle of the night. This was because all the members of Afterglow decided to take on a courage test before summer vacation was over. 

Himari was bad at this, she didn’t want to do it at first but she didn’t want to back down either. Every small noise would startle her and make her let out small squeals. 

“Himari, are you okay?” Her friend Tomoe asked. She knew that Himari was a scaredy cat so she made sure they came into the place together.

“W-W-W-What are you talking about? Of course I’m fine- Ahhh!!” Himari screamed while startled by a new noise. It was the noise of very strong and sudden downpour.

“That’s just the rain.” Tomoe was as cool and collected as always. “Everything is going to be fine so don’t wo—Ahh!!!” Or not. The drummer let out a scream the moment the noise of loud lightning suddenly exploded around. Seeing Tomoe lose her cool was more than enough to make Himari feel more nervous. 

The two became a lot more wary and then the sound of something falling next to them made both run away in panic. 

“This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening!”

“W-Wait for me, Himari!!” Tomoe chased the girl with pink hair as she ran down the stairs. She was surprised to see how fast Himari was running, she had never seen her moving like this before, and it was likely thanks to how scared she was. Tomoe was very scared herself but she felt like she had to take responsibility at a time like this. She accelerated her steps, catching up to Himari and grabbing her wrist tightly. After that, she pulled Himari into the closest classroom. With a swift motion she used her free hand to shut the door behind them and then hugged Himari tightly. 

“T…Tomoe?” Himari stood still and slowly hugged Tomoe back. 

“D…Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay.” Tomoe embraced Himari with a lot more force. She could feel the girl’s rapid heartbeat against hers. For a few minutes there was silence surrounded by the noise of falling rain. Himari’s body would jump up every time thunder fell but Tomoe didn’t release her from her embrace.

Tomoe then stared at the girl who had been staring intently at her all this time. 

“Didn’t I tell you? It’s going to be okay.” She tried to reassure Himari once she saw her with teary eyes. She was trying to make Himari feel better but she also started to feel something else. Tomoe continued to stare intently into Himari’s eyes. She could feel her own heart beating faster as she embraced the girl but this wasn’t due to fear anymore. And then she felt her body moving on its own. Her face leaned in closer to Himari’s and her lips kissed her in an instant. 

Himari did not resist the kiss. The pink haired girl could feel a strange feeling inside her and started to forget about her worries. She did not question why her friend was kissing her and simply kissed her back. It started with a gentle kiss on the lips but that was not enough for either of them. Tomoe kissed her lips again and Himari returned the kiss. Tomoe’s hesitation disappeared and her tongue entered Himari’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined as they shared a passionate kiss. Despite it being a cold night Himari could feel her body heating up fast. She allowed Tomoe to taste her as much as she wanted and Tomoe couldn’t have enough. One of her hands reached for Himari’s breasts and began to rub them through her clothes as they continued to kiss. 

“Himari…” Tomoe spoke in an idle tone as she broke the kiss. She stared into Himari’s bright green eyes without knowing what to say. She was slowly starting to realize what she just did and she was starting to realize that wasn’t enough for her. But she wasn’t the only one who wanted more. 

“I…If you are going to touch them. At least do it directly.” Himari said and then took off her uniform’s vest. Tomoe stepped closer and unbuttoned Himari’s shirt which soon fell to the floor. Thanks to the moonlight entering the window, Tomoe got a clear view of Himari in her pink bra. It had a cute design with small ribbons. It was just as Himari-like as she expected it. 

Tomoe was tempted by Himari’s exposed skin and reached for her neck. She kissed the girl’s neck before gently biting it. Himari let out a small whimper mixed with a moan that only turned her on more. She then moved towards Himari’s collarbone. And while doing so, she unhooked Himari’s bra and removed it. Tomoe used her tongue to lick from her collarbone all the way towards her modest breasts. 

Tomoe stared to taste Himari’s breasts with her tongue. She licked them all over without shame. Himari was not even trying to keep her voice down and she could not take away her eyes from Tomoe. The red haired girl then reached for her nipples. She smirked at Himari while still keeping eye contact before she started sucking on them. 

“Mmm!!” Himari let out a much louder moan this time. 

Tomoe was really enjoying herself. Looking at the expression of lust in Himari’s face combined with the noises she made turned her on much more than she thought. It made her want to see how far she could really go. And with this, her hand started making her way down Himari’s body. It moved down the girl’s skirt until she reached her panties. 

Tomoe’s fingers caressed Himari’s precious place through her panties before using her fingers to move it to the side. The moment her fingers came in contact with Himari’s slit she realized how wet the girl was. Tomoe started to please the girl with her fingers. She started to gently caress Himari’s pussy with her fingers before reaching her clit. She squished the girl’s swollen clit gently with her fingers while using her lips to taste her tits. 

Himari had completely forgotten about everything and could only focus on the pleasure extending throughout her body. Tomoe started using her fingers to flick her clit from side to side while using her tongue to mirror the motion on her nipples. She moved between rubbing her clit in circles and flicking it to the sides. Himari’s legs couldn’t help but tremble as her pussy continued getting even more wet. Tomoe was very skilled. She was pleasing Himari too well with her fingers but continued to do a great job with her mouth too. She nibbled on Himari’s breasts and sucked on them as if she was trying to leave a mark. 

Tomoe had gotten so lost on Himari’s body that she continued to move without thinking too much about it. This time she pushed two fingers inside her. Tomoe’s fingers thrusted in and out of Himari’s pussy rhythmically. 

“T-T-Tomoe…” Himari moaned her name. Tomoe stared at her and replied with a kiss. She started fucking Himari’s pussy with a lot more force, pushing her fingers in a lot faster and deeper. Himari moaned into her mouth as Tomoe licked her tongue repeatedly. The more Himari moaned, the more turned on she got. Himari couldn’t get enough of Tomoe’s fingers going in and out of her. She couldn’t get enough of Tomoe’s taste, of Tomoe’s touch. 

Tomoe used her free hand to grope Himari’s tits and play with her nipples. Her fingers continued going in and out. She could feel Himari’s walls tightening around them, and she could tell the girl was close to her limit. And then, Tomoe finally pulled her fingers away making juices flow out of Himari’s pussy. 

Tomoe finally broke the kiss. Both were connected by a trail of saliva which fell on top of Himari’s large mounds. 

“I love you.” Himari was the one who spoke first. 

Tomoe stared at her speechless. She stared at Himari’s flustered face that still had a perverted look on it. And she gave her a reply without hesitation. 

“I love you too, Himari!”

Both girls tried to regain their composure. Before they could realize it, the rain had stopped and they made their way out of the haunted school while holding hands. 

“What took you so long?” The vocalist of Afterglow, Ran confronted them. 

“Ehehe, it’s a secret~!” Himari smiled. A scary night had turned into the happiest night she’s ever had.


End file.
